


Consequences  ago-go

by RowdyRobbyD



Series: RowdyRobbyD's redemptive works [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRobbyD/pseuds/RowdyRobbyD
Summary: Season 8 last episode what if it was interrupted by the Spirit of vengeance? Oh, this story is similar to my other story. I don't own Game of thrones nor do I own marvel comics. The first Chapter of this  story has only one sentence of dialogue maybe you will like it:)I  decided  to  add one more chapter to  give it an  ending please  comment if you  will.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: RowdyRobbyD's redemptive works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058438
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Consequence a-go-go

This takes place in the Throne Room in the aftermath of the 'Dragonopalypse" that burned King's Landing to ashes. It's short very short.

The streets of King's Landing leading to the Throne Room are littered with shocking, macabre, gruesome sights. Bodies burned to a crisp, men, women and children now little more than ash and blackened bones. Their only crime being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A blue and yellow flame streaked through the streets so fast it was a blur and in the background a weird staccato sound and hum.

The wrath of the rejected, grief-stricken Queen was devastating. When the bell sounded signifying surrender she ignored it. She became her father's daughter. King Areys demanded to have them all burned and she carried that out. Like a sick clarion call of fear. The survivors, those who could walk, stumbled around were in shock. They didn't notice the blue flame streaking through the streets. Not a single survivor one was burned by it.

Jon walked up the stairs to the throne room with his characteristic brooding face. Deep in worried contemplation was he. He just saw the women he loved turn into a killing machine with her dragon. To say he was conflicted would be an understatement. Jon walked up the stairs wondering what would be Danerys' excuse. He knew he would have to talk her out of doing this ever again. Could he? Would she even listen or would he have to -he shook that last thought out of his head as he passed Grey Worm who glared at him. Jon could hear weird sounds in the background getting closer.

Grey Worm has a permanent scowl on his face, he had no pity for anyone who died here. To him, all these people were no different than those of Astapor or Mereen. This is the place where they killed his Missandai. His Missandai !, her last word was 'Drecarys ' or Burn them. It was now his life's motto. He knew that his Meesha his Queen would show the slavers in everyplace she would go. He would break anyone's neck that would harm his Queen. He looked at Jon Snow, anyone indeed. Grey Worm turned to see something coming up the stairs in the middle with blue fire. Grey Worm held his spear at the ready.

Jon walked in and Daenerys turned around and walked to him with a smile. She looked lovely as she smiled. Her violet eyes sparkling like amethysts. She was glad to see her Jon he was her lover and her dearest friend. Now she was happy to share in her glory.

On his motorbike, the Ghost Rider rode as fast as he could so survivors would be spared. It took a few seconds mostly riding in the middle of the ruined streets. He rode everywhere; streaking up the sides of walls still standing and jumping over the rubble .His Hellfire bike left behind no fire. As he rode he knew where he was going and his human part Danny ketch, was appalled at the sight of this place. He could see all the dead children and it angered him. He whizzed past the Dothraki Riders, past the Unsullied up the stairs and stopped in front of Daenerys Targereon.

Grey Worm threw a spear and hellfire disintegrated it. Ghost Rider ignored the Unsullied General and threw one of his hellfire chains around Drogon's maw. Drogon did not move but watched everything. He too was unhappy his mother made him kill so many. Dragons are wiser than humans give them credit for.

Jon saw the rider and wasn't sure what he was looking at. This thing straddled a metal something with fire and only two wheels burning blue fire surrounded each wheel. This Rider stood wearing black leather clothes and his head was a fiery Skull! Was this someone from the 7 hells? Jon got closer but Ghost Rider looked at Jon and held up his hand to say stop. Jon did.

Daenerys was frozen in fear. Yet it was fear she unnecessarily chose to use to get her the Iron Throne. It was why she destroyed King's Landing. Ghost Rider placed his boney hands on her shoulder and looked in her eyes. A yellow light came from Ghost Rider's eyes and assaulted her own. More unsullied spears were thrown and they also melted to ash from hellfire as Ghost Rider stared at Daenerys.

Ghost Rider let go and The Queen dropped to her knees and began to weep uncontrollably. Ghost Rider took his chain off Drogon The Dragon's mouth. Jon quickly dropped behind Daenerys on the ground with her holding her close with his chin in her shoulder from behind. What have the Gods just done?

Ghost Rider sped out of there and was gone like a bat out of hell. Drogon roared a mournful roar and burned the Iron Throne. Then he flew up and away abandoning his mother.

Jon held Daenerys up closer and she could not stop weeping. She said over and over again;

"How could I ? How Could I"


	2. Healing consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Methodist writer is crazy :) This added chapter is for anyone who has grieved over a lost loved one. For anyone who ever worried over a sick loved one. For anyone who had ever prayed for a loved one.

Drogon watched Jon holding Daenerys and thought about what had just happened.

'No tiny human has ever done what that strange little man on fire had done. From nowhere a huge fiery metal chain he had thrown wrapped around my mouth before I could open it. It was so fast I barely could see it ,it kept my mouth shut. I could only watch as he went to mother and what did he do to her? Mother's man held her as she questioned what she had done .Then he was gone on that metal horse he rode so fast ,he got his chain back freeing my mouth as he left so fast all i could see was blue and fire in a streak like horizontal lightning.'

Jon held Daenerys and she then quit talking and went limp. 

Her noticed that her body was too warm and though unconscious she was shivering. 

She was so light ,such a dainty and short lady but she was responsible for so much death and destruction. Jon picked her up in his arms and began to carry her. Helpless in his arms was she and Jon was so careful afraid to drop her.   
He looked at Grey Worm ,

"Grey Worm help keep us safe I need to get her to a bed she is burning up with a fever. "

Ten unsullied quickly followed Jon to the Tower of the hand. The Tower was 75 percent intact. It's windy from the destruction effecting the red keep, chilly air mixed with dust and debris.  
In places wind howls like sick wolves adding to the precarious climb to get Daenerys to safety and possible healing.The air white yet not snow but ashen particles with some wood and concrete falling here and there. 

Half the roof was missing ,carefully Jon climbed holding Dany over his shoulder with one hand and the other hand used to steady him .It was dangerous narrowed stairs ,places on the way up had walls blown out, some had a missing step here and there. 

Jon had made a decision to stay with Daenerys through all of this and never leave her ever again. She may be his aunt , yet of the same age she was and an unshakable sense that can best be described as home Jon felt when he looked at her. 

No woman has ever given so much of herself to him for him .No women has ever loved him like her and it killed him inside knowing that he had hurt her .He could not stop this feeling anymore he could not deny his love for her.

If ,no when she recovers ,he will spend the rest of his days proving his deep love to her .

In the background Arya was at the very back of the group climbing and watching. Her training as a faceless man taught her to sense everything ;what she heard, smelled ,felt and saw .

Arya could know exactly where she was at all times. She was not a fan of Dany but saw her fall. Saw the horrified look on the mad queen's face and then heard her say over and over 

"How could I?  
"   
It was confusing to see the mad queen in that way. Such a change! Arya remembered watching the spiked flaming skulled rider ride out as a blue blur and seemingly disappear.

If Daenerys had gone mad had this strange horrifying creature or person actually bring her to her senses? What about Jon? Why does he still seem to love her despite what she did .

Loyal big brother to a fault that's her Jon ,now carrying her with Unsullied guards. Arya shook her head as she skillfully made the climb .

They all made it to the Hand's room and Jon paused to catch his breath then he carefully placed her on the bed under the covers .He sat beside her and sighed seeing her like this, his face was a mask of pure worry. He looked up at the Unsullied.Jon did not see Arya.

"Gods thank all of you."

Jon propped her head up on a pillow brushed hair out of her sweaty feverish face and kissed her forehead and said   
"Wake up Dany I -I, love you please wake up."

An hour later a Maester was brought up from the cells. Cersie had put him there so Qyburn could work for Cersie instead . 

He was tall wrinkly faced with age ,skinny from malnutrition yet otherwise unharmed. He was originally sent to replace Maester Pycelle . Once out of the cell he was brought to a room and given a bath ,then dressed in clean clothes he given wine , bread and soup to help .

He was famished but ate slowly knowing not to overdo it. Then a half hour later the two kind lady servant survivors helped him to the solar of the Tower of the hand from there he was called on my an Unsullied guard to come and look at the fallen Daenerys Targereon .

He saw Dany, frowned and scratched his neck pausing to think. Then he called for cold water ,cloth strips and wash rags. With Jon's help he removed Danys clothes keeping her covered with a top sheet to maintain as much modesty as possible. 

The two bathed her, Jon hoping she would wake up and scold them but she was out cold still breathing but feverishly hot.  
The Maester checked her everywhere and said to Jon .

"If she is to get well at all her fever needs to break, no blankets they can make her fever worse lad. Use wet rags keep them fresh and placed on her forehead and under her arms to help bring down her fever if at all possible ." 

Jon nodded affirmative as an unsullied placed ice in the bowl of rags. Then The Maester sighed looked at Jon, 

"Young man this one is pregnant .I will be back tomorrow. I hope the fever breaks over night." 

The next night Dany hadn't changed she was in the same state, fever the same she still trembled a bit. Jon stayed at her side. Arya could see it all and wondered what Jon would do if she never woke up again. Jon cleaned her once more by himself. That night Jon was so careful ,so gentle with her .Arya for Jon's sake began to hope that Dany would recover .

The Third night Jon was upset , the Maester said "She is in the God's hands now it is up to them. " he shook his head sighed and left.

Frustrated at that Jon shook his head, he ripped his shirt off his chest and tore off more rags and hollered in frustration .Jon threw the rags in the bowl .He fell on his hands and knees ,his head down looking at the floor as he decided to try to pray. 

Jon didn't know who would or could help. He decided to call out whoever heard among the gods could heal her had did not care who it was .

Jon felt dirty trying to pray he knew he had a lot of faults and the very fact he was raised as a bastard he thought that fact alone disqualified him from praying yet Jon had had no choice this wasn't for him after all .

Jon was honest and sincere and afraid. The dragon wolf would not look up, he took his fist and hit his chest hard.

Jon said out loud in desperation "God have mercy on me who never prays .I am an evil man a bastard in your eyes and I have transgressed in thought word and deed. My sins are ever before me." 

He began to weep ,

"Oh God hear me I beg you , Dany has done so much evil put it all on me God please. I am no man of faith I am a bastard I deserve no less, please-please GAAAAAWWWD HEEEELLLP HERRR!!"

Arya held her breath and let it go only when Jon finished and just sat there he was weeping. Arya felt something powerful yet unsure what that was. She felt a presence , was that -- was Jon heard ?

Unsullied standing at attention . There were five of them inside the room including Grey Worm. They stood stoic and seemed to be unmoved by what was happening around them. They were there to guard their' Meesha' that broke their chains.

Three things supernatural then happened one right after the other.

In front of Grey Worm who was watching Jon Pray saw a bright light .So bright he could not see anything else he gripped his spear tighter. Then the light formed the shape outline of a human then cleared. 

Walking up to Grey Worm was a very much alive Missandai. She took a stunned Greyworm by his face and kissed him. Unsullied there spoke among themselves in valerian as Grey Worm who saw Missandai die now had her in his arms alive.

Now Grey Worm really hoped and believed Dany would recover .The proof was happily in his arms .

Jon had his head down but saw the flash of light and looked up then in time to see Missandai alive! Jon sat up more and then took a seat beside Dany . Then the second thing happened. 

Jon heard a screech outside a familiar dragon sound and felt a renewed bond with his Rhaegal , then two roars ! The dragon named after Jon's true father like Missandai was back alive. 

Jon felt amazed and he had reason to hope for his Dany and wondered what God would now do to him since he asked ,begged for all of God's wrath to be on him instead of her. 

Jon stood up another bright light then a shape of a man so bright ,White robed with a hood , walked over patted Jon on his back and then stood over Dany.

He placed hands ,one on her forehead and one on her belly, the hands had reddened holes through in each ,nails clearly had been driven through them Jon watched as Jesus grew very- very bright once again .Jon did not know who Jesus is . 

Then Jesus simply said "Rise." 

Dany opened her eyes sat up seeing Jesus who then turned and took Jon and Dany by the hand and said "Love one another as I have loved you." Then Jesus disappeared.

Arya saw and heard everything. She walked up to her brother who was now sitting with Dany in his arms.  
Missandai walked over and Dany's eyes got big as saucers. She had Jon help her up so she could hug her dearest friend. Dany hugged Missandai and tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Then Dany turned to Jon 

"Jon I have never heard anyone pray like you did. How I don't understand but My dear Missandai you are back! I will never forget this. Who was that man?"

Jon looked puzzled yet happy he looked at Dany who smiled back.

"oh Jon you are with me aren't you?"

"Aye marry me."

Arya said "Jon carried you up here and hasn't left your side."

Dany looked at Jon with love."Yes I will marry you will you then will you be take the throne then ?"

Jon said "No, I never did want that ugly chair what we must do now is stay long enough to help the survivors and then leave."

Dany said "I agree my wolf , family is all I ever wanted. We are family .

The Maester walked in and gasped then smiled wide ,

"All my life i have never seen ,I am so amazed you really are well Daenerys Targereon . As I was about to say I have never ever seen anyone recover from basilisk poison !"  
Jon said "POISON?" 

The most evil kind indeed. Varys was very evil and he got to you Daenerys. That poison usually kills a person but first it drives them mad."

Daenerys asked "I was mad and oh what I had done .How did you know Maester?"

The skinny yet kindly Maester said,

" I had heard about the plot from guards gossip, I even heard Cersie talking with the head guard. I learned that Varys got the poison from Cersie actually .I was in prison and I had no way to warn anyone.

When I saw you lying there shivering from a fever and how Jon would not leave your side I hadn't the heart to tell Jon he so wanted you well ." 

Missandai and Grey Worm sat in two of the four chairs in the room Maester Welby say across from Dany and Jon who were now seated on the bed. Arya sat next to him.  
Arya then spoke ,

"It makes sense that stupid Varys poisoned Dany ,he wanted to force Jon on that stupid throne. I wish we could have known. Jon you and Daenerys must let others rebuild King's Landing . Come north .It won't be safe here for you. Daenerys you need to be a part of our pack."

Jon nodded " Aye "

Then he looked at Dany "Dany ,I will take Rhaegal and you take Drogon .Arya you can ride with me for I am sure Rhaegal will let you , so we will leave Kings Landing for good we will fly them all the way North . " 

Dany then giggled and said "Aye" .

The Maester sent a raven to all the lords of the realm telling them of Dany's poisoning. 

Sansa read it and felt a pang of guilt. She knew now that she should have never told Tyrion and kept her oath. She will always be known now as an oath breaker to her shame.  
Bran saw everything he told Sansa "Jon and Daenerys are coming back to Winterfell. They will marry here."

Dany and Jon went down and released Tyrion from his cell. Dany had a mug of wine to give him. Dany then told the Imp that the Spider had poisoned her with Basilesk. 

The Imp looked down realizing immediately it was his colossal mistake to have ever told Varys of Jon's true heritage. Gossip between friends was not the case here Varys , never was Tyrion's friend after all. 

It pained him to find out he had been so foolish. He should have known better. Daenerys assured the Imp that she nor Jon would not seek the throne. Dany got on her knees to look eye to eye with the imp.

"Tyrion we defeated the night king and stopped your sister ,don't worry I want no more part of politics you see. The awful chair can seat someone else. I am done with royal legacies I just want to have a family and live in peace."

Jon said" Tyrion come to Winterfell anytime ."

Grey Worm and Missandai looked at each other and looked at Dany. Grey Worm said "Can we follow you?"

Jon knew how close Missandai is to Dany so he got up walked over to Grey Worm patted him on his shoulder.

"Aye ,absolutely and thank you for helping me with Dany. Missandai I can't believe you are here alive. It makes me happy too . "

"Tyrion I am pregnant and this is not where I want to raise my baby. My first child together with Jon will be born in Winterfell .We will send help as much as we can ."  
Tyrion nodded still cursed at himself inwardly for ever telling Varys.

"I will take any help I can get though you did destroy this city it wasn't really you .I now know Varys caused this more than you ,curse that Spider and his memory."

I the later years Jon and Dany lived well in Winterfell. Grey Worm and Missandai were given a keep. Jon and Dany were given the largest room for them and their children, Missandai ,Sansa and Arya loved being aunts.

Once a day for the rest of his life Jon and Dany would go to the Godswood and pray giving thanks to that God whoever he was and felt extra peace and well being when he prayed. 

Of all the realm The North prospered so much they were able to do help rebuild King's Landing ,business with the east was lucrative . Uncle Bran used his skill to teach the children as a Maester and told tales like the ones Old Nan would .

'Uncle Tormund' visited often each time bragging about a different spear wife. he always managed to bring sweets. He was a nut. He always made people laugh.

Ghost found a female ,her litter of 12 pups stayed in Winterfell .From them Sansa had another dire wolf she named Lady. Meera was invited north by Bran who lived out his days with Meera he could not walk but he still could father 3 daughters. Arya would travel back and forth to see Gendrey who decided to be a smith it was what he did then he returned to Winterfell to be with Arya.

To say everyone lived happily ever after is naive. I will say they never had any more war. Jon chose the name Wolffire had a good legacy hundreds of years later that name is still prominent in the rich land of abundance known as the North.


End file.
